Granddaughter of a Blacksmith
by bluerulez
Summary: When Yuki needs to free her grandfather from the Marines, just who can she depend on to help her? Pirates of course! Those pirates being none other then the Straw-hats! Luffy and his crew do their best to help Yuki, also trying to even make her their nakama? And just what does Yuki have to do with Red Haired Shanks?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So here's a new story of mine! Uhmmm what can I say? Oh! This is taking place right before Enies Lobby... and after Alabasta!**

**So I hope you enjoy?**

**Chapter 1: Entering! Yuki Hayashi!**

"Oi Luffy! I see an island!" Usopp called out from the crows nest. He sat there criss-crossed and held binoculars in his hand happily.

"Really?!" Luffy grabbed his hat tightly on his hand and leaped towards the front of Merry, in his little seat. "I can finally eat meat!"

"Oi! Whose fault was it that all the meat was gone in one night?!" Sanji snapped at the captain, coming out of the kitchen. "Next time I'm going to get a lock for the refrigerator!"

"That doesn't sound so bad, Sanji." Nami nodded her head in agreement, while laying down on a lawn chair. "Maybe I'll give you the money for it later."

"HAI NAMI-SWAN!" The love cook cooed.

"Shut up, ero cook!" A rough voiced Zoro snapped, waking up from his nap.

"What was that Marimo?!" Sanji glared at the green-haired swordsman in anger.

"My, my... starting to fight this early already?" Robin chuckled, coming out of the women's quarters after hearing all the fuss.

"Robin! Let's look for books here!" Chopper jumped up excitedly. After talking to the archaeologist for a while, he found out they have simlar interests in books and was quite knowledgeable. The woman chuckled and nodded her head.

As the boat slowly arrived near the dock, Nami gave out the orders to who does what (even though she isn't the captain). "Okay! Robin and Chopper can go look for books and whatever! Sanji! You go look for supplies for cooking, Usopp! You're coming with me!" A groan could be heard from the crew, ignoring it, Nami continued. "Luffy! Zoro! Uh... you guys to whatever the hell you guys do..."

"YOSHA!" Luffy jumped on the edge of the rail of Merry and stretched his arm towards the island impatiently. "I'm going ahead!" He flew in a second after he released his arm. The rest of the crew watched him from a distance silently shaking their heads.

"He better not cause too much trouble." Nami sighed.

"I wonder how far he flew!" Chopper asked, his eyes gleaming.

**Page break**

Luffy landed in the middle of a town with a thud. Everyone jumped when they saw a pile of dust appear after a huge noise. Coming out of the dust, was just a skinny man, dusting himself off. "Maan, I gotta work on the landing!" He whined; holding his hand on his hat once again he walked around like nothing happened, completely oblivious of the townspeople's astonishment.

Among the townsmen was a woman, 18 or so. The woman had long blue hair; she was about 5'9 and some characteristics that stood out were two scars on her face. She stared at the man with the strawhat in wonder and amazement. "Where have I seen him somewhere?"

"Yuki-san!" One older man named Richard came running towards the woman, holding a WANTED poster. "That man is Straw-hat Luffy! He's a rookie pirate, trying to make something of himself!"

"Richard! Eh? That's Strawhat Luffy! No wonder!" She raised her eyebrows but then looked at the man weirdly. "He looks pretty weak to me?"

"No, no! He's strong!" The man came closer to the woman, whispering. "There's rumors that _he's _the one that defeated Crocodile two weeks ago!"

"NO WAY!" Her jaw dropped. Many people soon came to surround the two gossipers. "Yuki-san! Can you defeat him for us?!" They pleaded.

"Eh? Wait, guys! He didn't do anything wrong! Besides, this guy has defeated Crocodile! There's no way I-" She was cut off by yelling coming from a distance.

"YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THE FOOD!" A bar owner, Mario,shouted at Luffy, who was running away with food stuff filled in his mouth.

"Sowby! Namwi dibdnt gwive be boney (sorry, Nami didn't give me money)!"

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Richard repeated, looking at Yuki.

"U-Uh... Sorry guys!" She sweat-dropped. "You know I'm not up for fighting big pirates! The more I fight, the more come!" She looked at her wrist-watch. "Besides! I have to get to the Marine Headquarters before they bitch me out!" She laughed nervously and walked away, leaving the towns-people.

"That woman..." Richard sighed. "We depend on her too much."

A little further down the street was Luffy. "Mmmm... that food was delicious." the captain murmured between mouth fulls. He patted his inflated stomach as soon as he finished and let out a huge sigh. "Now! Let's see what this town is like!"

**Page break**

Yuki walked towards her home/shop. Sighing, she got her keys and opened the door. The first thing you could see was many weapon stands all around. "Hm... maybe I should open up the shop later on?" As soon as she was about to step in, she was pushed by an outside force, making her fall to the ground on her arms. "What the hell?!" She cursed, immediately turning around, she swallowed her other curse words. Standing in front of her was one of the Marines Captain's subordinates.

"Oi Yuki! Isn't it time for your fees?" The man, named Kaozu smirked. He was a tall, built man with brown hair and piercing eyes, he was carrying a sword and the only noticeable flaw in the man was the fact that he was missing an arm.

"Kaozu! I paid you last week!" She jumped up and shouted. "This is not part of the agreement!"

"Oh? I don't remember?" He laughed evilly. "I never got anything from you last week? In fact, I was in vacation!"

"You bastard..." She cursed.

"You better pay up honey, or your grandfath-"

"Alright!" She snapped, not allowing the man to finish his sentence. "Wait here a minute." She nervously went to the back door of the shop, which when opened, turned to be a home. Closing the door behind her, she looked for any money she could find. "Shit! I don't have any left for right now!" She cursed to herself repeatedly. Sighing, she suddenly heard multiple voices comnig from her shop.

"Oi Ossan, what's this shop for?" A voice asked Kauzu.

"O-Ossan?" Kaozu scoffed when he looked down and his eyes widened. "You-You're Straw-hat Luffy!"

"Ah? You know me?!" Luffy grinned excitedly, looking at the man.

"Of course!" Kaozu got in a battle stance. "You're just a rookie and your bounty has increased to 100,000!"

"EHHH!?" Luffy's jaw dropped. "100,000?! SUGOI!" He suddenly cheered. "I've gotta tell Zoro and the others!"

"Not as long as I'm around!" Kauzu growled as he ran towards Luffy. The captain jumped high enough to almost hit the ceiling and then smirked. "Gomu Gomu no... PISTOL!" He punched the man out of the shop, making him fly far away. Luffy whistled as he saw how far he punched the man. "Seems like my punches are getting stronger." He gleamed.

"U-Um..." A voice came from behind the Straw-hat and Luffy turned around.

"Ah. Who are you?"

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING!" Yuki snapped. "Wait, no. I already know who you are. What do you think you are doing?!" She demanded.

"Ah? That man wanted to fight, so I punched him."

"Eh?! You punched him?!" She ran towards the door to see that Kaozu was no where in sight. "Do you know what you've just done?!"

"Not really." Luffy replied, picking his nose. "Who are you anyway?"

"Y-You just probably triggered many Marines to come here!" Yuki panicked, ignoring Luffy's question. "What should I do?!"

"Why does that matter? I'll just beat them all up." He stated, continuing to pick his nose.

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" She snapped once gain. "Am-Among those Marines... is a Captain! Captain Hugo! He's gonna kill you! And me!" Luffy began to laugh.

"You're funny! He won't be able to kill me, I'm strong!"

"LIKE I SAID, IT'S NOT THAT EASY! Since Kaozu saw you here, he'll definitely say it was a rebellion coming from me... and Grandfather will..." Yuki sat down on the floor and put her hands on her head.

"Well... then I'll just beat them before they can do anything!" Luffy laughed.

"YOU-!"

**To be continued~**

**How was it?**

**Yes, yes... I know I always use Yuki... but atleast it's a different last name? Hahaha, well that's it for now! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yeah I changed the name of the story because I SUCK at naming stuff... and I didn't like the previous name... Ahem... Anyway... I appreciate my first follower and favorite...r ... People like you make my day! :D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Yuki & Shanks!**

Yuki stood in awe at the whole Straw-hat crew. They were currently all at her place, acting like it was their own. One was sleeping on the couch, another was looking at the weapons, another two at a bookshelf, one looking for maps, one cooking in the kitchen and then there was Luffy; sitting at the dining table, demanding the cook for food. How could a pirate crew have such peculiar people? A green haired swordsman as the first-mate, an ex-pirate-thief as a navigator, a sharpshooter with a long nose, a womanizer cook, a reindeer as a doctor and an archaeologist. However, by far, the most peculiar were the captain... and the reindeer. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Yuki sighed. She sat across from Luffy and rested her head on her hand. "So... how long do you guys plan on staying _here_?"

"Oh!" The navigator of the group placed down a map of the island and sat next to Luffy. "I asked around and the Log Pose takes about two weeks to settle. So we'll be intruding you until then since we're pretty much broke right now!" She smirked mischievously while Yuki couldn't help but twitch her eyes.

"I-Is that so?" She fake smiled and buried her head into her arms. _"I need to go to the Marine Headquarters as soon as I can and clear this mess up. But with these guys here, I won't be able to!" _She whined to herself.

"Oh, by the way! Luffy said that he troubled you before with some Marines?" The navigator named Nami questioned.

"Eh? Ah... well I could say he saved me for a while." The woman sighed. "Those guys were on my ass for a while. It was actually a good thing Luffy came at that moment." She admitted.

"Really? Then that's good! You can repay us by letting us stay here for the week, right?"

"Y-yeah..." She chuckled nervously.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHAN, YUKI-CHAN!" The blonde haired cook spun out of the kitchen with plates in his hands. "I made you some delicous food!" He placed it elegantly on the table and smiled widely at the girls.

"OH SANJI! WHERE'S OURS?!" The reindeer, the sharpshooter and captain demanded, breaking Sanji's mood.

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji went back into the kitchen and then came out with more food, not as nearly good looking as the other. "Enjoy you bastards." Zoro immediately woke up from the aroma of the food and then everyone rushed towards the table.

"OI MARIMO! HURRY UP, MAKING EVERYONE WAIT!"

"Shut the hell up, Ero-cook!" Zoro growled, scratching the back of his head and sitting down. By far, the one that intimidated Yuki the most was this guy. And yet, he wasn't even the captain.

As Robin sat down at the table, she decided to ask Yuki a few questions. "You have quite a book collection here, you've read them all?" The books contained a lot of history which interested the archaeologist.

"Oh those... nah. I'm not much of a reader. Those are my gramps. He's into that kind of shit."

"Then your grandfather made all these weapons?" Usopp guessed. "He's really good!"

"Yeah. He used to be the blacksmith of his crew but that was a long time ago." Yuki's eyes then widened with realization. "AH! That's what it was!"

"Eh? What?" The reindeer asked in surprise while he munched on the food, making sure Luffy didn't take any.

"Luffy! I knew something was familiar about you when I saw you! You know Red-Haired Shanks right?!" She asked excitedly, ignoring the doctor.

"Ah?" Luffy swallowed his food and then looked at Yuki with surprise. "Yeah! How did you know?!"

"Wow... such a small world! He talked about you a lot! Something about giving a kid his previous straw-hat, how he reminded him of his previous captain!" She revealed. "He used to be a part of my Gramps crew a while back until he separated from it and began his own. But because Gramps crew separated later on, he made a shop here. Shanks liked the weapons Gramps made so he would often visit. It's been at least... I'd say 5 years since then."

"EH?! Really?!" The captain exclaimed with food falling out of his mouth to everyones disgust.

"Luffy!" Nami smacked him on the head. "Eat properly!"

"Sorry..." Luffy gulped down his food and then went back to Yuki. "That's so cool! How's he doing?!"

"Well like I said it's been 5 years... but he was good!" Yuki put a hand on her chin. "Though he did have a drinking problem. He would often make me go get him beer and order me around, telling me stories about a boy my age aiming to be pirate king and stuff." Luffy grinned.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah! He was a good person for a pirate! He would bring me souvenirs every time... though they would be pretty scary. I'd say his crewmembers were more... relaxed compared to him! They could handle him well!"

"Eh?" This time Usopp spoke. "You met the crewmembers too? Do you know Yasopp?" He questioned with hope.

"Yassop? Hmmm... Ah! Of course I do! He was one of my favorites in that crew!" Yuki laughed at the memories. "When Shanks would scare me, it would be Yasopp who would comfort me! Him and Benn!"

"Really?! That's my father!" Usopp exclaimed, clapping his hands proudly.

"EH?!" Yuki's face dropped. "He doesn't have that nose though!" She pointed, rudely.

"I GOT IT FROM MY MOM!" He snapped, making everyone laugh.

**Page break~**

A few days later Yuki got a not-so-surprise-visit from the Marines. Luckily it was early in the morning so the pirates were still asleep. She opened the door slowly to see it was one of the lower-ranked marines. He quickly handed her a letter and ran off nervously.

"What was that?" She scoffed and opened the letter:

_Yuki Hayashi,_

_Due to previous certain circumstances, your fees will be doubled. The fees will be expected in two days. If you cannot fulfill the deal, then you will be punished accordingly. If you have any further questions/complaints, come to the headquarters._

_-Captain Hugo_

Yuki cursed and ripped up the paper. "What was up with that fancy letter?! Damn it! Punished accordingly? Fuckin' shit! It's obvious who they're going to punish!" She kicked the door loudly and to her dismay, the Straw-hat's swordsman walked in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yawned, eyeing her.

"None of your business." Yuki grabbed a coat quickly. "Tell your friends I'll be back in a few hours." She was about to walk out but then added, "if I come back and everything's stolen-"

"We won't do that." Zoro stated, interuppting her, quite offended. "We don't steal from people who let us stay at their homes." He snapped.

"Is that so? Well that better be true." She scoffed. Sure, Luffy seemed trustable, but she didn't know him too well. As well as the other pirate crew-members.

**Page break~**

Yuki sighed deply and clenched the ripped up paper in her hands. She stood in front of the Marine Headquarters and was completely wrecked. _"Dammit... I have to somehow convince them to give me another month! This is fuckin' shit!"_ She cursed. Walking towards the entrance gate, she recognized the mail sender from before. He nodded his head, avoiding eye contact, and opened the gate, letting the woman in. Before she knew it, marines were leading her towards the office of the captain. _"These bastards were expecting me."_ She looked at the marine suspicously. The three escorting her suddenly stopped at a door, and motioned for her to get inside. Walking in, she saw none other then Captain Hugo.

The man was short for his size. He was extremely well built, and had scars all over his body from previous battles; his hair was red and ironically, he had an eyepatch over his eye- making him seem like a pirate more than a marine captain. "Well, I didn't expect you here this fast." He smirked, revealing his golden teeth.

Before anything else, all Yuki wanted to do was beat the shit out of the man. He tortured her and her grandfather for years; making her life miserable. However, if she did... more lives would be in danger. "Yeah well I didn't have any other time to go but now." She replied.

"You know I paid that fee." She then stated, changing the subject immediately.

"Oh? Kaozu told me you didn't." He stated, laughing.

"Oh and you believe him, of course. Well I don't know why you guys are doing this but I already paid the fee. And I sure as hell can't pay double the fee in two days that quickly."

"Well~ according to some sources, I hear you've made quite the friends." Hugo eyed the woman who suddenly felt shivers on her back.

"What?" Her eyes twitched, but she didn't reveal anything just yet.

"Look, I'll make you a deal." Hugo crossed his arms. "_You _deliver _me _the Straw-hat pirates and I'll take away those fees, easy. Well at least for a month."

"Wh-What?" Yuki couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What's wrong? They're just pirates, right? Those scum are obviously very tricky and difficult to catch, so why not get their own... _friend _to just bring them right here? You bring them, we cuff them with some Kairoseki and hand them over to main headquarters. I get my raise, and you get your fees off. I'll even overlook the fact you kept them."

"How did you-"

"Let's just say I got some sources." Hugo repeated. "Now, tell me. Do we have a deal?"

"I- Uh... Give me a day to think." She replied, not knowing what to do.

"Alright." Hugo leaned back in his chair with satisfaction. "I'll expect your answer by tomorrow, if not... well you'll know what'll happen."

Yuki gulped and walked out of the room. After her came in Kaozu. "You think she's gonna do it?"

"Of course. She ain't got a choice." He smirked.

Little did anyone know, there was a certain swordsman listening onto the conversation.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN. HOLY SHIT. DID THAT JUST- YES. IT DID JUST HAPPEN. I honestly didn't expect this to happen... but whatever! :D Please review, and until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I thank the second follower and the third favoritor to my story! :) I would LOVE it if you guys also review though ;)**

**Here's a note btw: everyone in this town knows eachother... kinda like Nami's place... it's little but they stick together and everyone trusts eachother. Well... kinda.**

**Lol anyway here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Gramps

Yuki angrily shoved anyway who came in her way as she walked through the town. "That bastard!" She arrived in front of a little cafe and slammed the door open. "RICHARD!" She shouted. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Everyone suddenly became quiet and looked towards the cafe owner with curiousness. The man sweat-dropped and nervously walked towards the angry woman, knowing exactly why she was upset.

"L-Look Yuki. Let's talk about-"

"Hell yeah! Let's talk!" She interuppted, glaring at the man. "But not here." The woman dragged Richard out to the back door of the cafe. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Yuki. I had no choice! Those pirates- they-"

"They what?! Stayed at my home and did nothing at all, except expolore the town?! You're the only person I told and you just betray my trust like that?!" She huffed.

"Pirates are pirates!" He almost snarled. "Besides! I got a huge reward and now the Marines won't do anything to me!"

"Because of that?" Yuki scoffed. "Because of that, you betrayed me. Do you know what they just told me!?"

"Weren't they just going to take the pirates away?" Richard questioned, confused. "What's wrong with that?!"

"There's something completely wrong with that! Those guys, they're not bad! In fact, Luffy reminds me of Shanks! Hell, he even knew him! Those guys... they're my friends!" Richard's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. "Fuckin' shit!" Yuki kicked the wall in anger and walked off.

**Page break~**

Coming back home there was an uproar as usual for the past week. Yuki stared at everyone enjoying themselves at her own home. "Ah Yuki!" Luffy waved and then looked to the side of her. "What? Zoro's not with you? Did he get lost going to the bathroom or something?" He laughed.

"Zoro?" Yuki sat down on her dining table. "He's not here?"

"No. We all woke up and he wasn't here. Which is weird 'cause he usually sleeps all day." Nami answered. "Well who cares anyway. He probably just got lost like Luffy said."

"Oi! I'm not fuckin' stupid!" Spoke Zoro, walking into the house making everyone excluding Yuki laugh.

"Oi Marimo! Where the hell have you been?! Causing trouble for Nami-swan and Robin-chan!"

"Why the hell is that troublesome?" Zoro slightly glanced at Yuki and then coughed. "I went for a walk."

"Then you did get lost." Usopp smirked.

"I DID NOT!"

Yuki noticed the slight glance of Zoro's and tilted her head in confusion._"He didn't follow me, did he?" _She shook her head when she remembered that Zoro had bad trouble with following anyone. _"Yeah, there's no way he could've found me."_ She convinced herself. Looking at the crew once again, she sighed and walked towards one of the back rooms.

"Oh, where are you going Yuki?" Chopper questioned while holding two chopsticks in his nose.

"I just wanna be alone for a while." Yuki smiled weakly. No one replied but let the woman walk towards the back room.

"What's in there?" Usopp wondered aloud.

"Let's see." Luffy smirked.

"NO WAY!" Sanji kicked the captain and sharpshooter. "DON'T INVADE IN A WOMAN'S PRIVACY!"

**Page break~**

Yuki closed the door behind her and faced the room. The room she was in was where her grandfather and herself would make weapons. This room is where she made most of her childhood memories with her gramps so it was important to her. Looking at the iron on the side she grabbed a piece and placed it onto the metal table; she then grabbed her metal hammer that she would mold the iron with and held it tightly, gently hitting the hammer against her palm. "I haven't made a weapon in a while." She pointed out to herself. The woman turned on the fire place and then began her work.

Making weapons always got Yuki's mind off of worries. Actually, it would also help her make decisions. Yuki would feel so satisfied making a weapon that someone would oneday save their own life with; but there was also the people that would needlessly murder others. However, her grandfather would tell her to give weapons to anyone no matter what. What they need is something to count on. Without weapons, many people wouldn't know how to fight. Of course, there are the devil fruits, but those really don't count as weapons. Yuki chuckled at her memory of her grandfather going on about how Devil Fruits were going to take away what's most important in people's lives- their soul. People would become greedy, wanting those fruits so bad that they would kill for it. Wanting a power, greater than others and stepping down on the weak. Though of course, not everyone's like that and people do become that way for treasure and other stuff as well.

Yuki put down her iron hammer and sighed loudly. She laid down on the cold, wooden floor and thought deeply. "If I turn in the Straw-hats... I wouldn't have to pay the fee." She then sat up quickly. "I wonder... if they would allow me to see Gramps." She then sighed once again and laid back down. "No way. They have him locked up. Besides, Gramps would hate me if I did something like that to see him." While thinking, Yuki heard a knock at the door.

"Oi woman." Zoro's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"What the hell do you want, Marimo?"

Ignoring the comment, he continued."I need to talk to you."

Yuki got up confused. "Come in?"

Zoro walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Everyone else went to look around town." He explained before sitting down, criss-crossed across from the woman.

"Okay? And what do you want?"

Before answering, he looked around the room. "This is where you make swords and stuff, huh?" He half-smirked but then shook his head as if to say he wasn't there for that. "It's none of my business but-"

"As long as you know." Yuki interuppted.

A vein popped in Zoro's head but he continued, "you don't seem like you would rat us out." He stared at Yuki who looked at him in horror. "However, if you do anything to hurt Luffy or the crew, I won't sit still. Luffy's the type of person who trusts people easily." The swordsman pointed out. "He makes friends with people without even knowing anything about them. He's strong, so it's been fine up till now, but if you, who he trusts and thinks of as a friend, betray him, I don't know what'll happen to that guy." Zoro stated, glaring right into the blacksmith's eyes.

"Y-You followed me in the morning?"

Zoro sweat-dropped. What actually happened was that he was going for a walk and somehow ended up somewhere he didn't know about. He coincidentally saw Yuki and managed to go after her and then saw her to go into the Marine's headquarters. Curiously, he listened onto the conversation and found out everything from there. "Yeah..." He answered gruffly. "Anyway! Just don't forget what I just said!" He stood up and looked down at her once again. "Though you really don't seem the type to do something like that. For now, I'll be watching you." The swordsman opened the door and then halted when Yuki stopped him.

"What if... I don't have a choice?"

"Ah?" He turned around, still leaving the door open.

Yuki sighed deeply. "It's my gramps." She simply said.

Zoro looked at her confused at sat down once again. "What the hell are you on about?"

"The Marines! They have my gramps!" Yuki bursted out. "They took him away to make weapons for the Marines and they told me the only way I could get him back is if I pay a certain amount of beri! Now I've been paying the same amount for years, and suddenly, before you guys came a Marine told me I owed him money when I paid him the week before! That bastard said I didn't give him anything! That's when Luffy came and punched the shit out of the Marine without knowing anything. Then, yesterday they called me out to tell me to pay DOUBLE the fee this time or turn in the Straw-hats!" She sniffed and continued.

" If I don't do either, they... they'll kill my gramps!" Yuki's eyes began to fill with tears.

**To be continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! 3 reviews! :D I'm soo happy rn! I thank you very much! A thank you to the people who also favorited and followed this story T_T makes me proud. **

**As for the previous statement from CallmeEevee... Wait, first of all, thanks for the three reviews ^^ lol as for Yuki's grandfather's life being in danger, you'll figure out why Yuki was saying that in the first few sentences lol**

Chapter 4: Decision.

"Why would the Marines kill your gramps if they want him to make weapons for them?" Zoro asked a reasonable question for once.

"Why?! Because! My gramps was a former pirate and he sells weapons to pirates!" Yuki explained. "Gramps being able to make weapons was a plus and that was the only reason why they didn't kill him! They have plenty of blacksmiths, my gramps was just better! They can kill them anytime they want. Truthfully, I convinced them to let me pay them to get him back, and they somehow agreed. I don't want all that money to go to a waste!"

"Is that so?" Zoro nodded his head, pretending he understood. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and decide to leave; he could tell Yuki was getting emotional and wasn't to good with that kind of stuff. "Well, I'll be going then." He hurried away.

"He really didn't understand a word I just said?!" She sighed, wiping a tear from her eye.

As Zoro walked out he was surprised to see the whole crew listening to the conversation. "Marimo you dumbass!" Sanji kicked Zoro. "Why would you threaten such a beautiful lady?!"

"AH? Since when did I threaten her?!"

"Well, you warned her not to mess with us, and that if she did, you wouldn't sit still." Robin reminded the swordsman.

"Yeah! That wasn't nice!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper shouted.

"Zoro, you idiot!" Nami shook her head.

"A-AH?!" Zoro looked at them angrily. All he was doing was trying to protect the crew!

"Yuki wouldn't turn us in!" Luffy crossed his arms in a huff. "She's our nakama!"

"That's right, that's right!" Chopper and Usopp said in unison.

Behind her door, Yuki smiled faintly and then nodded her head. "Then, I've decided."

**Page break~**

That night the Straw-hat crew could hear a lot of ruckus coming from her grandfather's work room. "It sounds like she's looking for something." Usopp thought aloud. The other guys were asleep excluding Chopper and himself. The guys were sleeping in the living room while the woman were in Yuki's. "I wonder what."

"Hmm... I'm going to go get some milk." Chopper yawned and got up. When the reindeer would have trouble sleeping he would often go and drink some milk to calm him down and it would help him sleep better.

Yuki walked out of the room as quietly as she could. She held a long knife in her hand and hugged it tightly. As she was about to walk outside she heard small footsteps behind her and saw that Chopper was coming. She quickly put the weapon down on one of the showcases. "Ch-Chopper!"

"Ah Yuki." He rubbed his eyes and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Eh? I'm just going for a walk."

"With a knife?" Chopper tilted his head in the same way Luffy would do.

"I-It's dangerous outside!" She panicked.

"Oooh..." Chopper yawned once again. "I'm going to drink some milk and sleep." He explained as he grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge-kept especially for the reindeer. "Good night." He walked away.

Somehow, Yuki sighed in relief. _"Why the hell was I so nervous?" _She wondered. She hurriedly grabbed her knife once again and ran off.

**Page break~**

Yuki hid the knife in a place that no one could find. She walked to the Marine Headquarters and nodded towards the familiar Marines. However this time, one came up to her. "Captain Hugo isn't here right now. However, he ordered us to take you to Kaozu if you come and tell him your decision." The soldier explained.

"I-Is that so?" Yuki nodded her head, understanding and wanted to sigh with relief. _"It's better that he's not here. Looks like I'm getting lucky." _As the Marine slowly leaded her to the usual room, Yuki changed her normal routine. She suddenly hit the back of the Marine's neck hard, causing him to pass out immediately. "Sorry about that." She apologized and ran inside an unknown room, closing the door behind her. She found that she was in a room with a lot of papers. She skimmed throughout the papers and looked for any reports regarding her grandfather and his location on this huge base. After searching for a while, she found a folder full of WANTED posters. As she opened it she saw that Luffy's crew was there. Flipping through the papers, she saw that her gramps was there too. It was an older picture and when Yuki saw the amount her grandfather was wanted for, she gasped. "Wh-What the hell?!" She almost tossed the paper in surprise. "How the hell does he have such a high bounty?! Just what did-"

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" A marine walked inside in surprise, pointing a gun at her. It was obvious he was a rookie for his legs were shaking in fear. Yuki kept the folder and then ran towards the man in a flash. She drop kicked him and then knocked him out using the back of her knife. "Amateur." She somewhat scoffed. "It looks like they figured out I knocked out the other Marine though." She peeked towards the outside of the door and saw Marines running everywhere. "There's an Intruder!"

"Tch. That was too quick." She sneakily walked through the base and went from room to room.

After avoiding people and fighting off lower ranking Marines, Yuki unknowingly ended up in a strange room. "What is this?" The whole room was full of icecream and cake posters. "What the hell?!"

"You must be the intruder everyone's talking about in this part of the base." Suddenly she heard a click and turned to see a large woman standing by the door. "I am Lieutenant Aisa." She stated as she ate a piece of cake.

"Lieutenant? Kaozu is a Commander so you're one rank below?" Yuki took out her knife as a precaution. "You're slightly higher ranked then the normal soldiers huh?"

"That's because of my devil fruit." She explained as she ate some more. "I ate the Tabe-Tabe fruit. Because of that, whatever I eat, I become!" She suddenly turned into a cake and Yuki stared at her in disbelief.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT DO ANYTHING?!" Yuki snapped, not taking the woman seriously. Suddenly the cake lady jumped up and down, and increased in size. "You will get smashed with my weight!" She laughed.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR FACE?!" Yuki screamed as she ran away from the woman. "I don't have time for this!" She slid to the side and got her knife. "Well, knives are here for cutting cake!" She jumped up and was about to slice the cake in half but when she tried it just poked the cake woman.

"Silly girl! I won't go down that easily!" The woman suddenly turned into a large pancake and flew towards Yuki. Yuki managed to avoid the attack and noticed the pancake slice the walls and desks.

"I guess you're not a Lieutenant for nothing..." She sweat-dropped.

**Page break~**

"Are you sure, Chopper?!" Luffy questioned for the 10th time as they ran.

"Y-Yes! Yuki defintely took a weapon with her!" Chopper insisted. "I thought it was weird, so this is why!"

"Hmm... instead of turning us in, she's fighting?" Robin somehow admired her. "She's quite brave.

"YUKI-CHAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Sanji spun around.

"That stupid woman..." Zoro scoffed.

"Wait doesn't this mean we're also invading the Marines?!" Usopp noticed and Chopper's jaw dropped. "EHHH?!"

"We don't have a choice!" Nami answered. "Yuki's doing this because she doesn't want to turn us in!"

"Yeah! Besides, Yuki's our Nakama! I won't let her fight alone!" Luffy grinned.

"What if we go there and she's not even there..." Usopp whispered and then glanced to the side. "ZORO! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

**Page break~**

Yuki put her hands on her hips in victory. "Hmph! I cut you up in the end!" She bragged to herself. Aisa was cut in half in her cake form. "I really don't want to see what she looks like when she turns back to norma thoughl." The woman shivered. As she opened the door she saw a familiar person standing right in front.

Yuki's mood changed as she glared at the man in anger. "Kaozu."

**To be continued! I really liked Aisa honestly... she was funny. UHMMM all the information about the Marine ranks and everything were thanks to One Piece Wiki btw. I did not know that at the top of my head lol.**

**Uhm... please review and until next time! :D**


End file.
